My Knight
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: He'd be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to the time witch. But in the same breath he'd be damned if he admits it. Perhaps it's a good thing he doesn't have to.


It all seems nostalgic and he knows why. This woman is the one he fought so long ago in his own world, the one he was forcefully ripped from to play in a game between Cosmos and Chaos. He's not homesick or angry, no. He's unbearably calm as he kneels on the hard stone ground. It's cold to the touch but his body counteracts it with the heat rising to his skin in a flush.

He had come to Ultimecia where she waited patiently in the old shrine to Chaos to confront her – to secure his crystal and help bring this war to an end, but he had never expected this. The moment he had entered this dimension he was frozen in place, unable to move or think. His time stopped completely and it only returned but mere moments ago.

The poor youth's mind struggles to comprehend the decision he made and it certainly wasn't an easy one either. She had made it perfectly clear that he either do as she say or lose his head. Her powers remain in effect the entire time with the deadly purple energy hovering so close to his throat.

Dying isn't in his plan.

Being a witch's toy isn't, either.

Yet despite that, there's something sickeningly familiar about it all. He's not afraid of the attack that could cleave his head from his shoulders or of the woman that smirks down at him from her lofty throne. There's a welcoming heat that has his heart thudding in his ears and skin teasing a blush.

He _wants_ whatever she plans and only because he knows it's not the first time. The memories may be gone but his body remembers. It yearns for her to reach out towards him. Not that he'll give her that satisfaction of knowing. Instead he flashes a glare to meet her smirk, light blue eyes daring her to make the first move.

Ultimecia is well aware of all that must be churning inside of him – those emotions and feelings he just can't put his finger on. She's spoiled to remember and can't help the euphoria that makes her core burn; she wants to show him just what they are, which is why she leans forward, one elbow bracing against her knees as she reaches out toward him.

Squall would be lying if he said he didn't gaze at her instead of glare; taking in every ounce of her form until he can close his eyes and see it. She's beautiful, but more than that, he'd say _exotic_. Her red gown sports a plunging neckline that goes as far as her navel; leaving little to the imagination and plenty to look at. Black fur extends off it and towards the wings that quiver slightly as she moves. The slight draft they create has her silver hair, most of which is pulled up to forms a horn on either side of her head, swaying gently.

He follows the trail of maroon tipped tresses up where they fade into silver and straight to the piercing eyes of liquid gold. They seem to glow but that could be because of the contrasting purple eyeshadow and tattoos that decorate her skin. Her nails, to which they're more likes a beast's claws, lightly press under his chin. Ultimecia keeps his eyes locked with hers even as those scarlet painted lips curl slightly.

"You should be pleased I have not destroyed you; sending you back into that dreadful cycle once more."

It's this that turns him defiant. Squall turns his head away and allows his bangs to hide his countenance from her. He was fine not remembering the situation they're all in, if only for a moment. To be reminded of it makes him want to fight back against her and destroy Chaos as his duty proclaims he do.

"Yet, instead here we are, honoring the desires that have made you quieter than normal." Ultimecia watches as every muscle of his tenses. She knows she's struck the right cord and she can't help but sit back, practically purring. "Unless you'd rather I stop time and simply leave you here, alone. I'm sure those two comrades are looking for you as we speak. If you understand, rise."

A wave of her hand is all it takes to dismiss her pending attack. It doesn't take long for Squall to sigh deeply, exhaling through his nose as he tries to steady his rapid heartbeat. Part of him hates the other part for wanting whatever this is. Cosmos and Chaos drew the line in the sand, after all; they're enemies and that's that.

Even still he finds his way to his feet, now towering over her as she remains seated. She looks up at him, lips curling into a smile, as she realizes that he's losing his inner war. Squall continues to avoid her golden gaze and instead focuses on the relief from having to be on his knees. At least that's his plan until her next words reach his ears.

"Undress."

Brows knit together and his head whips back to glare at her so fast it almost hurts. He knew where this was going but he can't help his gut reaction. Not that Ultimecia minds in the slightest; it's amusing. For the first time in many resets of this "game" the gods are playing with them, she stands. Squall watches with baited breath and curiosity as she circles behind him.

It surprises him when she reaches forward and begins tugging the short jacket off his shoulders but even more so when he lets her. It drops to the stone floor between them and allows her hands to land on his hips. He glances down, watching as her claws dare to slip beneath the hem of his shirt.

"Don't tear it."

The demand comes out so easily and off the cuff that it has Ultimecia chuckling beside his ear as she rests her chin on his shoulder. "Then I suppose you'd best hurry before I get impatient."

He tries to calm the nerves that bundle up in the pit of his stomach by doing as he's told, although it's hard when he can see her purple taloned hand pressing against the sun-kissed skin of his stomach. She removes them far too quickly for his liking as he lets the thin shirt slip from his fingertips. He doesn't wait to be told to go further and instead begins undoing the belts.

They all clamor to the stone, making soft thuds as they land atop the shirt, except for one, that is. Ultimecia is quick to retrieve it while Squall is far too busy with ridding himself of the rest of his clothing until he's standing nude before her. The mere thought of what he's doing makes him unable to realize just what Ultimecia is doing with that until it's too late.

Surprisingly gentle even with her claws, she's able to tighten the belt around his wrists. Now unable to move his arms from behind his back, he turns around suddenly. "What-"

But she stops him with a fingers to his lips, "Shh, a faithful knight doesn't question. Now prove to me that you are."

The thought that reaches his mind isn't one he would have accepted a few days ago – before he had been in her presence again. Squall swiftly gets back down on his knees, gazing up at her with nothing but conviction. Although there _is_ a hint of frustration since he's lost the use of his hands, it doesn't stop her from raising a tattooed brow at his actions.

She's waiting and patiently so. Squall struggles with opening his mind but it inevitably loses as he leans forward, nuzzling his face up beneath the slit in her dress. It scarcely covers the area anyway and gives easy access to her heat. A contented sigh leaves her as he finds his tongue reaching out towards her already wet slit. Her lips eagerly part for him as he delves his tongue between them, trying to arouse her more than she already is.

However, it's not so much what he's doing that has her reaching down and brushing her talons through his unruly hair. It's _who_ is doing it. To have her stubborn former rival kneeling before her, wanting nothing more than awash her body with pleasure – well it does just that yet she'd rather be the one making him squirm; in every way she possibly can.

Just as he's about to try and throw her off by latching his lips about the small nub of pleasure just above her cavern; she stops him. Tugging on his short brown hair has his face pulling away so she can see her essence glistening on his lips and the lust that burns in his eyes. Ultimecia draws her hand through his locks then down to his cheek. She urges him to stand before then guiding him backwards towards the broken throne.

The cool stone is the first thing that meets his heated skin, sending a shock through his system. Not that he has to bother adjusting to it when he's faced with something much more important. Ultimecia doesn't waste any time in getting onto the throne with him; one knee on either side of his legs with the train of her dress draping down over his legs.

Her claws trace aimless patterns up his chest and circle around his hardening nipples. When she lightly drags the tip of her nails over the dark nub it has his breath hitching and teeth clenching together, silencing any further sounds. To Ultimecia this is nothing new and her body thrums with the anticipation of all that comes next. They won't be getting any further, though, until she has him writhing beneath her.

Ultimecia dips her head down while her hands recede from his body. Her lips press roughly against Squall's, alerting him that this won't be all roses and fluffy sheets. Especially not while his hands are still bound behind him, fingers bracing against the stone. She keeps her intentions hidden as she brushes cloth against his hardening member. All the while her tongue is delving between his lips and keeping his mind occupied.

He _does_ kiss her back and with just as much heated passion, too. The needy way he brushes his tongue against hers goes against everything he says with his body language when they're having to battle, although that's partially to satisfy any prying eyes that happen to spy on them from the shadows. But right now, they're alone and he's free to allow her tongue to explore every inch of his mouth.

That is until she's leading his tongue out to tangle with hers in the space between their parted lips. Ultimecia knows he can't' help but follow her forward, leaning and forcing the kiss to continue. Except this time it's _his_ tongue that actively leads the charge. She allows him the chance if only to distract him and it works wonderfully.

Squall suddenly tries to move back but it's too late. Ultimecia already has a hand back up and clasping at the back of his head, continuing their kiss with a renewed vigor, although she's a tad saddened that his moan is drowned between their lips. Squall tries to move his arms, anything to try and reach around to untie the thin cloth knotted at the base of his erection. The tension makes it painfully aware of how much he needs _something_ to quell the want.

She knows it too. She can feel the way he wants to pull away and how he wriggles ever so slightly, making the tip of his cock brush against her inner thighs again and again. It's quite the tease. Ultimecia finally allows their liplock to end as she stretches up tall and bends over him slightly, tilting his head back so he can still look at her.

"What does my loyal knight desire?"

He says nothing and she takes that cue to brush a taloned finger over his parted lips. Even as she dips it into his mouth, resting against his tongue, she can see the stubbornness in his eyes. He may be willing to be hers, but that doesn't break old habits. She gives a small huff of disappoint as she pulls away entirely and sits down, pressing her wetness against his pulsing cock.

The tease of a sensation has him inhaling sharply through his nose. The smirk that lines her ruby red lips can be clearly seen as she reaches around him, claws gently running over his skin without drawing blood. She stops just as they tap against the belt buckle that secures his arms.

"I see… so you wish to stop?"

"N- No!" is his breathy cry, voice weak with need.

Ultimecia kisses his cheek and licks at the curve of his jaw, all the while undoing the buckle. The second his arms are free he goes to bring them forward, anything to get the tension out of them, at least he does until he finds his face smothered against her breasts. She claws at his back with one hand while the other tentatively keeps his rod in place so she can begin to take it inside of her.

The tight, hot warmth around the tip is enough to suffocate his thoughts and have his body act on its own. Red lines arch across his back and up to his shoulder where her hand comes to rest, clutching onto him as she suddenly plunges him as deep into her cavern as he can go. Every piece of his normal facade lies in shambles as he clings onto her. His arms remain tight around her waist with his face burrowed into the crook of her neck, breathing in her familiar scent.

Her hips roll down to meet his wild thrusts, sending them both into a state of euphoria their bodies know all too well. Squall knows he'd be damned by the others for what he's doing, but he suffices with telling himself they wouldn't understand. The remainder of his caution thrown to the wind, Squall brings one hand up to her chest. One breast is pulled free from the confines of her dress; milky white topped with a dark pink peak.

The smile that turns up on her painted lips is one of victory, knowing this time it's taken little to get him to remember – to indulge once more. Except, the closer he gets, the more he realizes he won't be having any relief with the restraint tight around his base. Ultimecia seems to read his mind, especially since she's so close to an orgasm herself. She cradles the side of his face with her left hand, "Would you like to cum?"

He's dazed and trying so hard not to simply give into her whims, but when she raises her hips so that only the tip of his cock remains inside of her it's easy to avoid her eyes while mumbling out a breathy beg. Ultimecia isn't picky per say and accepts this for now. Although her hands find his shoulders, she remains still.

"Then remove it."

Trembling ever so slightly, he slides his fingers from her hips to where the wet cloth is snug around his pulsing heat. He can barely get it undone before she's dropping back into his lap. The rubble and broken pillars gain company with their moans. Squall's grips on her waist resumes as her claws dig into his shoulder. The pain is hardly noticeable by the time their sweat slicked bodies begin to thrum with ecstasy.

Ultimecia is quick to pull him close, smothering his face against her chest, as he releases thick streams inside of her. Her approval is only shown in the way her slick cavern continues to clench down around him. Even after every last drop is squeezed out of him, Ultimecia remains in place. She seeks only to keep him forever.

"You don't have to forget ever again, Squall."

He barely stirs at her comment but the noticeable twitch of his fingertips on her skin is still there.

"Become my knight, join Chaos and stay by my side."

The obvious answer should be no. But in the same breath – he doesn't even know what he's fighting for anymore. Everything has always been for someone else or the _greater good_ , but what does _he_ want? The only way he can tell her what he's decided is by tilting his head up, chin resting on her breasts, and gazing at her.

Those yellow eyes are like the light to the dark Hell these cycles have become. One of the many reasons why she dips down to touch her lips against his, allowing the temptation to give in to steal his breath and any chance of going back to the other Cosmos warriors.

All because he's truly a loyal knight to his sorceress.

* * *

 _First off a big thank you **Major Mike** ;D I couldn't have cranked this out without you ya know? ;w; Love ya! Especially for beta-ing, that totally helped._  
 _uwu I'mma go return to my gutter now, though, full of sparkles and happiness where all my otps make sense lol_


End file.
